


If I only could, be running up that hill

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: “Noi non saremo infelici”, gli disse con un sorriso sincero.“Come fai a dirlo?”, domandò Sanzo, lasciando che il fumo uscisse dalle belle labbra sottili.“Perché siamo disposti a scambiarci di posto per far soffrire di meno l’altro”, si avvicinò a lui, passò il dorso delle dita sulla sua fronte, poi sugli zigomi. “Quanti sarebbero disposti a prendere il tuo dolore e la mia solitudine?”





	If I only could, be running up that hill

 

 

Qui ci starebbe un grande e immenso boh XD. Ho scritto questa fanfic in due tempi, perché nel mezzo ho avuto un calo di ispirazione, un calo di tutto in verità e solo in questi giorni ho avuto la spinta di finirla. Quindi credo risulterà abbastanza incoerente tra le prima e la seconda parte. Non so se i personaggi sono OOC, Goku è molto cresciuto, è capace di discorsi profondi tanto quanto quelli di Hakkai o Sanzo. E per quanto riguarda Sanzo, beh, è una continua sorpresa come personaggio, quando pensi di averlo compreso la Minekura ti sorprende tirando fuori lati di lui nascosti. Quindi non so, lascio a voi la sentenza su questo fatto.  
Ci sono molte citazioni al testo della canzone di Kate Bush “Running up that hill”, anche se io scrivendo mi sono ispirata prima alla versione dei Placebo (che fa molto Sanzo) e poi a quella dei Within Temptation (che fa molto Goku XD).

Non ho altro da dire, spero che sia di vostro gradimento.

A voi.

  
  


**_ If I only could, be running up that hill _ **

**__ **

**__  
**  
A parte Sanzo, nessuno sapeva cosa voleva dire passare giorni e giorni in una foresta, senza cibo e acqua. Nessuno sapeva cosa voleva dire lasciarsi andare alla parte più primitiva del proprio io, cacciare, uccidere, spinti dalla fame. Gojyo aveva rubato per mangiare, Goku al massimo aveva preso di nascosto qualche frutto succoso dal magazzino del Tempio e Hakkai da questo punto di vista era stato molto fortunato.   
Sanzo no, aveva passato quattro anni a vagabondare, a uccidere per sopravvivere, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Lui e Goku non avevano ancora avuto occasione di parlare seriamente. Intorno a un fuoco si erano raccontati cosa avevano passato i due gruppi separati: il villaggio dei demoni dove si erano fermati Hakkai, Goku e Gojyo, quello degli umani, militarizzato e spietato, dove purtroppo Sanzo aveva, a detta sua, perso tempo con una manica di stronzi.  
Gojyo più volte, con battute più o meno velate, lo accusò di averli lasciati senza soldi e il monaco rispose che lui, per anni, era stato senza un centesimo, vagabondo nelle foreste, e non aveva rotto le palle a nessuno. Gojyo non ci aveva mai creduto e adesso Sanzo gli stava dando una dimostrazione di reale sopravvivenza. 

Buttò la carcassa del cervo in mezzo al campo, facendo sussultare Gojyo e Goku che parevano particolarmente sensibili. Prese un grosso coltello affilato e cominciò a scuoiare l’animale, con gesti precisi ed esperti.  
Gojyo si toccò lo stomaco e si allontanò, andando da Hakkai che stava preparando il contorno con le poche foglie commestibili che aveva trovato in giro.  
“Che ipocrita”, commentò Sanzo, liberando la carne nuda e le interiora dalla pelliccia. “Mangia carne tutti i giorni ma non sopporta vedere un animale scuoiato.”  
Goku gli si avvicinò, osservando il modo in cui si sporcava le mani di sangue nel tagliare il pezzi di carne da mettere da parte e far essiccare per i giorni seguenti.  
“Quando hai imparato a farlo?”, domandò osservandolo.  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi violetti su di lui e si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con il polso, ancora intonso.  
“Quando la fame è diventata così forte da non poter più resistere.”  
“Nessuno ti ha aiutato, in quel periodo?”  
“No”, rispose secco, mentre tagliava via pezzi dal fianco della carcassa. “Nessuno era disposto ad aiutare un bambino affamato e sporco.”  
“Ma tu con me l’hai fatto”, disse Goku con un sorriso, avvicinandosi ancora a lui.  
Sanzo non rispose, né gli lanciò un’occhiata, continuando col suo minuzioso lavoro.  
“Vuoi aiutarmi invece di stare lì a blaterare?”  
“Insegnami, così la prossima volta saprò già cosa fare… e non ti farò perdere tempo.”

Qualche giorno dopo Goku si stava gustando la fettina di carne secca che aveva preparato con Sanzo; aveva un sapore anche più gustoso, era salata e speziata, ma sapere di averla fatta con lui la rendeva ancora più buona.   
“Il cervo è proprio buono”, disse masticando, facendo un bel sorriso ai suoi compagni che stavano mangiando.  
“La trovo un po’ duro”, commentò Gojyo, strappando poi con i denti una fettina di carne. “Ci vorrebbe una salsina.”  
Sanzo si alzò per prendere dell’altro brodo che Hakkai era riuscito a fare con altri pezzi di carne dell’animaletto cacciato quel giorno.  
“La prossima volta allora teniamo il sangue”, si girò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto ironico. “E facciamo una raffinata riduzione per condire la carne. Con quel gusto ferroso e con le giuste spezie c’è da leccarsi i baffi.”  
“Ecco, bonzo, mi hai fatto passare la fame.”  
Goku ridacchiò di fronte al disgusto di Gojyo, mentre Hakkai continuò a gustare il suo brodo. 

La notte era arrivata in fretta e nel campo allestito attorno al fuoco i ragazzi dormivano stremati. Da quando avevano battuto Ukoku non erano più riusciti a trovare un villaggio per fermarsi e riposare.  
Sanzo era abituato, ma per Gojyo, Goku e Hakkai era davvero dura, anche se il demone era quello che riusciva a prenderla con più filosofia di tutti, arrivando addirittura a considerare divertente tutto quello.  
Accampati così, in mezzo alla foresta, c’era bisogno che almeno uno di loro restasse sveglio per fare da guardia, facendo dei turni. Ora toccava a Sanzo, aveva dato il cambio da poco ad Hakkai e si era seduto vicino a un albero a fumare, attizzando di tanto in tanto il fuoco.  
Vide un’ombra e sfoderò la Smith & Wesson, puntandola verso chi si era messo nell’oscurità.  
“Sanzo.”  
La voce adolescenziale di Goku gli fece abbassare l’arma.  
“Cosa ci fai in piedi?”  
“Non riesco a dormire”, rispose sedendosi al suo fianco. Gli occhi di Goku parevano brillare nel buio, due fuochi d’oro fuso pensò Sanzo.  
Gli capitava più spesso di quello che avrebbe voluto, pensare quelle cose su Goku.  
Quando era piccolo aveva l’aspetto di un fagottino ripieno di marmellata quando dormiva, crescendo poi era diventato sempre più bello e nessuno lo poteva negare, neanche lui. Sanzo non era stato molto interessato alla bellezza; neanche da giovane, troppo impegno a trovare il sutra appartenuto al suo Maestro, troppo solo e troppo in preda alla _follia_ per poterla apprezzare.  
“Come mai? Pensieri?”  
“Penso a  Ukoku…”, ammise Goku con un sorrisino.  
“Non sprecare il tuo tempo così inutilmente, Ukoku ci riguarda, ma ora dobbiamo solo pensare a uscire da questo cazzo di posto.”  
“Tu solo sai come si fa.”  
Sanzo si voltò verso di lui, incontrando i suoi grandi occhi dorati.  
“Avrei preferito non saperlo”, mormorò mentre si portava una sigaretta alle labbra.  
“Doveva essere davvero dura, per te… hai imparato a cacciare in quel periodo?”  
“Qualcosa dovevo pur mangiare? Non è facile, per un bambino, impugnare un’arma e sparare a un animale. Avendo poi vissuto in un luogo dove mi era stato insegnato che ogni vita era sacra, che le azioni negative si ripercuotevano sul nostro Karma… ma la via sta nel mezzo, ma io avevo fame. Avevo già rischiato molto, testardo com’ero, a non procurarmi del cibo dopo aver finito le scorte, così mi sono dovuto adattare.”  
“Non è giusto che tu abbia affrontato una cosa simile”, disse Goku appoggiando una spalla alla sua. “Se potessi tornare indietro e se non fossi stato rinchiuso, ti sarei stato vicino.”  
“Perché dici queste cose?”, domandò il bonzo, senza neanche pensare. Era da Goku dire cose così… romantiche.  
“Perché ci tengo a te e immaginarti giovane e triste in mezzo a una foresta, solo. Io so bene cosa sia la solitudine, Sanzo. Nessuno può saperlo meglio di me. E tu non solo eri completamente abbandonato ma anche affamato, ed eri così giovane e dovevi fare tutto da solo.”  
“Smettila con queste smancerie”, sibilò Sanzo,.  
“Non sono smancerie”, replicò debolmente Goku. Perché Sanzo doveva reagire così a ogni sua dimostrazione d’affetto?  
Lo vide allontanarsi e accendersi una sigaretta. Oh, ma lui aveva così tanto da dire, così tanto da esprimere, che Sanzo non se la sarebbe cavata con la solita scenata, col solito dargli le spalle, accendersi la sigaretta e ignorarlo.  
No.  
“Sanzo, ti stavo parlando!”  
Gli andò dietro, seguendolo con ampie falcate per raggiungerlo. Una volta tanto che voleva parlare di qualcosa di serio, delle sue emozioni, dei suoi sentimenti, lui s’indisponeva e se ne andava come al suo solito.  
Il monaco si girò, sorpreso una volta tanto dalla reazione della scimmia. Scimmia che orami non lo era più: Goku era un giovane uomo.  
“Cos’è quest’improvvisa voglia di parlare, Goku?”  
“Io ho sempre voglia di parlare con te”, ribatté il ragazzo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sei tu che scappi sempre.”  
“Non scappo proprio da nessuna parte”, replicò il monaco, accendendosi una sigaretta, lanciando giusto un’occhiata al ragazzo furente davanti a lui.  
“Io ti stavo solo confidando i miei sentimenti su una certa questione”, cominciò Goku, avvicinandosi piano a lui. “Sei diventato sempre più importante, Sanzo, giorno dopo giorno. E se penso a te in determinate situazioni mi sento male, avrei voluto esserti vicino per farti forza…”  
“Ero già abbastanza forte”, disse Sanzo, avvicinandosi così tanto a Goku da venir quasi inghiottito da quegli occhi dorati. “Non avevo bisogno di nessuno.”  
Goku sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: scontrarsi con l’orgoglio di Sanzo era come urlare ovvietà contro un muro. Rimase lì in silenzio, osservando la schiena ampia di Sanzo, fasciata di nero dall’aderente maglia che indossava.  
Sanzo aveva abbandonato il gruppo per un paio di settimane e a Goku erano parsi mesi di lontananza, se non anni. Si era così infuriato con Hakkai e Gojyo per averlo lasciato andare, all’inizio. Poi la rabbia si era abbattuto su se stesso, così debole da cadere davanti agli occhi di Sanzo.  
Erano davvero così fragili? Bastava davvero così poco per separarli, per spingere Sanzo ad andarsene?  
Lo sapeva che se ne era andato per vendetta, lo sapeva benissimo ma la cosa non lo consolava.  
“Dovevi restare con me”, disse a voce alta, fissando la schiena e la nuca del monaco. L’altro non si girò, ma Goku sapeva che lo stava ascoltando.  
“Dovevi restare con me, dopo esserti sfogato, vegliare su di me mentre mi rimettevo dopo le ferite, dopo il combattimento con Hakkai, dovevi dirmi chi era Ukoku e andare tutti insieme a cercarlo.”  
“È una faccenda”, sibilò Sanzo, girandosi un poco. “Che non ti riguardava.”  
“Sì invece!”, Goku lo aggirò, fissandolo in volto. Il bel viso era scuro, ora, gli occhi, com’erano adombrati dal furore. “Perché dal momento Ukoku ha colpito me, lasciandomi mezzo morto, per fare del male a te la cosa è diventata un mio affare! Ero io quello che stava morendo dissanguato sulla strada, non tu!”  
Sanzo lo fissò a lungo poi, incattivito, buttò a terra la sigaretta, spegnandola con il tacco dello stivale.  
“Goku, non voglio parlare di questo.”  
“Io invece sì: ci siamo riuniti e nessuno ha mai tirato fuori la questione, come se non fosse mai successo. Invece è accaduto. Io non posso fingere di non averti pensato, giorno e notte, di non aver affrontato certe questioni chiedendomi cosa tu avresti fatto!”, Goku riprese fiato: non sapeva dove voleva andare a parare, ma sentiva dentro di sé il peso di qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome.  
Sanzo ancora lo guardava in silenzio, probabile in attesa di capire dove Goku volesse andare a parare. Notava i suoi occhi lucidi, ma la determinazione nel suo sguardo lo incuriosiva.  
“E alla fine ho fatto come più credevo giusto.”  
“E allora cosa vuoi? Vuoi che ti dica che mi sono divertito a portarmi dietro Hazel e Gato? Che la mia coscienza fosse a posto? Cos’è che vuoi da me?”  
Mai domanda fu più dura per Goku da sentire. Cosa voleva da Sanzo? Cosa aveva sempre voluto da lui? Affetto, prima di tutto. Comprensione e Sanzo effettivamente era l’unico che l’aveva sempre capito. Fingeva di essere seccato davanti ai suoi più infantili comportamenti ma sapeva benissimo che era solo un modo di fare di Sanzo.  
La sua maschera.  
Quella sua perenne maschera di cinismo e indifferenza.  
“Cosa voglio da te? La tua sincerità.”  
Sanzo accennò un sorriso sarcastico: Goku era l’unico con cui Sanzo era del tutto onesto.  
“Nel senso, dimmi quello che provi, Sanzo. Questo non l’hai mai fatto. Sai… a volte vorrei farmi carico del tuo dolore, dei tuoi ricordi; sarei disposto a fare un patto con gli dei perché tu possa non essere più infelice.”  
Sanzo l’osservò a lungo, non più con il suo sorrisetto sarcastico, non più irritato, c’era qualcosa in quegli occhi viola, in quel momento, che gli fece tremare le ginocchia.  
Lo vide avvicinarsi, ma non ebbe la forza di scostarsi, neanche quando la mano di Sanzo si appoggiò sul suo petto e cominciò a spingerlo contro il tronco di un albero, afferrandolo poi per il colletto della maglietta.  
“Io non ho bisogno della tua commiserazione”, sussurrò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, chinandosi su di lui. “Né del tuo patetismo, con le tue frasi sdolcinate e inutili.”  
“Non è patetismo!”, gli sbraitò in faccia Goku, spingendolo poi da parte. Goku era forte, e Sanzo spesso lo dimenticava. Cadde come un sacco di patate sul duro terreno, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che le sue ossa – fratturate da Ukoku e rimesse a nuovo dal Ki di Hakkai fino a farlo collassare – scricchiolavano ancora rumorosamente. Rimase quindi a terra, toccandosi la schiena dopo aver emesso un basso, odioso, gemito di dolore.  
“Sanzo!”  
Goku corse da lui, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.  
“Oh, per gli dei, scusa, non ho controllato la forza.”  
“Non ti scusare, sono io che a volte mi dimentico di quanto sei forte”, disse sospirando. Si sollevò sui gomiti, guardando poi il ragazzo: era ancora così vicino, i suoi occhi così puri.  
Gli affondò le dita tra i capelli e lo attirò a sé per un bacio, spinto non da non si sa quale sensazione o emozione. Sentiva di doverlo fare, che se non l’avesse fatto in quel momento se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita. Le labbra di Goku che prima avevano sussurrato parole così dolci, tanto da farlo irritare, ora possedevano un’attrattiva troppo potente.  
Il ragazzo si divincolò per la sorpresa iniziale, scostandosi poi per guardare il bonzo negli occhi.  
“Perché mi hai baciato?”, domandò con voce stranamente sottile.  
“Che razza di domanda è?”, gli sbraitò contro il monaco.  
“E tu che razza di reazioni hai?”, ribatté Goku, troppo confuso dal quel comportamento ambivalente.  
Sanzo sbuffò e lo spinse per le spalle sotto di sé, facendolo stendere sull’erba leggermente bagnata.  
Le sue parole lo avevano toccato, sapere che Goku si sarebbe volentieri preso il suo dolore gli aveva fatto vibrare corde invisibili, corde che non credeva di avere.  
“Tu ti prenderesti il mio dolore ed io la tua solitudine, se solo potessi fare un patto con gli dei.”  
Goku chiuse gli occhi: Sanzo sapeva bene quanta solitudine avesse provato. Così tanta da sfiorare la follia. O forse alla fine era impazzito e non se ne era neanche reso conto.  
“Sei matto”, sussurrò rialzando lentamente le palpebre, girandosi a guardare Sanzo. “Tu non sai cosa voglia dire e preferire che tu continuassi a non saperlo.”  
“Sono io”, disse Sanzo abbassandosi su di lui. “A decidere cosa vorrei o non vorrei prendermi da te. Oltre alla tua solitudine voglio anche questo.”  
Goku chiuse gli occhi quando il monaco si chinò su di lui per baciarlo di nuovo. Il Seiten non sapeva cosa voleva dire sentire la lingua di un altro tra le labbra, e neanche Sanzo stesso. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi, che erano così morbidi e lisci.  
“Però”, disse il ragazzo tra i baci. “Mi fai arrabbiare quando il tuo orgoglio ti fa diventare irritante e finisci per non ascoltarmi.”  
Sospirò sulle labbra dell’altro, mentre Sanzo continuava a baciarlo, quasi per zittirlo. Oh, era ancora infuriato, con se stesso per essersi fatto prendere dalla paura, dall’odio, dal disprezzo e aver lasciato Goku.  
Non gli importava se Hakkai e Gojyo dovevano lavorare perché lui si era portato via la carta di credito, lui aveva lasciato Goku, lo stesso che anni prima aveva promesso di non lasciare mai solo. Il senso di colpa gli attanagliava il petto e pian piano andava affievolendosi mentre il bacio si faceva più profondo.  
  
Gli sollevò la maglia nera, toccando la pelle candida leggermente sudata, fino a sfilargliela con la complicità del bonzo.  
“Non ho mai fatto niente del genere”, gli sussurrò sulle labbra. L’occhiataccia di Sanzo gli fece temere che tutto sarebbe finito lì.  
“Perché secondo te io le ho fatte?”, domandò di rimando l’altro, sollevandosi sulle belle braccia muscolose.  
“No… no vero?”  
“Sei un idiota”, sussurrò tornando sulle sue labbra, incontrando il sorriso di Goku.

Nudi e infreddoliti dalle temperature invernali i due si rotolarono sulla terra umida. Tra baci e sospiri continuarono a parlarsi, era un flusso ininterrotto di parole, a volte erano insulti, altre volte i complimenti abbozzati di un Goku eccitato.  
“Mh, Sanzo, forse è meglio rimandare.”  
“Perché?”, domandò l’altro sulle sue labbra, lasciando scivolare le dita sulle sue natiche sode.  
“Perché è sporco e fa freddo. Tu odi lo sporco”, sussurrò piano, sospirando per le carezze audaci del monaco.  
“Pensavo che ti riferissi al dolore…”, disse Sanzo penetrandolo lentamente.  
“Dopo quello che mi è stato fatto il dolore è niente.”  
Il monaco si fermò, quel riferimento all’attentato subito da Ukoku lo fece irritare. Era tutto così perfetto, perché doveva sempre parlare?  
Lo spinse da parte, facendolo sporcare nel terriccio bagnato.  
“Devi sempre dire qualcosa eh? E farmi così ricordare quel corvo di merda.”  
“Non volevo fartelo ricordare, era solo per dire che con tutte le ferite che ho subito nel corso del viaggio cosa vuoi che sia… quello.”  
“Quello? Intendi il sesso?”  
“Grazie, Sanzo, non ci sarei mai arrivato se tu non avessi puntualizzato la cosa.”  
Il sarcasmo era una cosa a cui Goku era poco avvezzo, ma a furia di stare con lui gli era entrato nel sangue.  
“Che fai ora? Sfotti pure?”  
Goku sorrise e si alzò a sedere, fiondandosi poi di nuovo sul monaco, abbracciando il suo corpo snello e i bei muscoli. Non sapeva esattamente se quello che stavano facendo fosse giusto, ma era la cosa più bella che avesse mai fatto. Sanzo era così incredibilmente bello, caldo e i suoi baci… non si pentì assolutamente di aver aperto il suo cuore a lui.  
All’inizio aveva lottato con la sua scontrosità, ma pian piano lo aveva fatto sciogliere. Piano, a momenti si pestavano.  
Ma ora gli occhi di Goku erano pieni della sua bellezza, e le orecchie stracolme dei suoi sospiri. Si stese sopra di lui, cercando ancora le sue labbra sottili e con una mano cercò la sua virilità, portandosela in mezzo alle natiche tonde. Gli occhi violetti del bonzo non si spostarono mai dalla figura del ragazzo.  
Lo spostò sotto di sé, prendendolo da sotto le gambe, alzando le cosce del giovane, accarezzandole piano.  
“Ti farò male…”, sussurrò sulle sue labbra.  
Goku sorrise e scosse il capo: Sanzo non gli avrebbe mai fatto realmente male. 

Le mani di Sanzo che lo tenevano forte per le cosce, graffiandolo appena con le unghie, facevano male. Goku sorrise, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. All’inizio il dolore lo aveva quasi fatto desistere, non era bastata la saliva e le carezze del monaco, poi si era rilassato, e spinta dopo spinta il piacere aveva cominciato a farsi sentire. Provava sempre fastidio, dolore e quel piacere di cui comunque non riusciva a fare a meno. Come il suo rapporto con Sanzo: era doloroso non poter sempre penetrare quella maschera di indifferenza e cinismo, era fastidioso quando lui lo trattava come un ragazzino, ferendolo con le sue parole pungenti, ma quanto era bello godere dei suoi piccoli sorrisi, delle più intime anche se fugaci confidenze.  
Ora se ne stava stretto a lui, in quella strana posizione, seduto sopra di lui a muoversi con urgenza, sentendolo dentro, così in profondità da sfiorargli l’anima. E i suoi sospiri, il suo viso, il rossore sulle sue guance illuminate appena dalla luce fioca della Luna. Sanzo sollevò le mani per stringere i suoi capelli mentre reclamava ancora le sue labbra. Anche per lui era un piacere completamente nuovo, non sapeva cosa lo aveva spinto a baciarlo e poi a volerlo, mai fino a quel momento lo aveva desiderato. Era rimasto colpito dalla sua bellezza, ma non aveva mai voluto possederlo. Forse erano state le sue parole, che toccandolo così nel profondo, gli avevano fatto ribollire il sangue, e non per la rabbia.  
Venne con un gemito strozzato, stringendo a sé il piccolo corpo del ragazzo, sentendosi abbracciare a sua volta mentre l’altro si muoveva più velocemente, non trattenendo nessun mugolio di piacere, scivolando sulla sua virilità ora ricoperta di sperma. Pochi istanti dopo sentì un getto caldo e vischioso sul proprio ventre e la virilità di Goku strusciarsi appena. Le orecchie erano piene dei suoi sospiri, dei suoi gemiti.  
  
Goku si tolse la terra dalle ginocchia mentre osservava Sanzo fumare guardando il cielo. Gli sorrise, appena i loro sguardi s’incrociarono.  
“Noi non saremo infelici”, gli disse con un sorriso sincero.  
“Come fai a dirlo?”, domandò Sanzo, lasciando che il fumo uscisse dalle belle labbra sottili.  
“Perché siamo disposti a scambiarci di posto per far soffrire di meno l’altro”, si avvicinò a lui, passò il dorso delle dita sulla sua fronte, poi sugli zigomi. “Quanti sarebbero disposti a prendere il tuo dolore e la mia solitudine?”  
Sanzo non rispose, accennando uno di quei sorrisi che Goku tanto amava.  
“Vedrai, noi ce la faremo, perché siamo forti, perché siamo uniti”, disse Goku sulle sue labbra.  
“Perché siamo disposti a soffrire davvero.”  
Le parole di Sanzo lo fecero sussultare, incrociò quindi le dita tra le sue, stendendosi su di lui alla ricerca del suo calore.  
“Hai sempre detto di non voler vicino persone da difendere per non soffrire…”, mormorò Goku.  
“Infatti, io non ti devo difendere”, rispose subito Sanzo, accarezzandogli la schiena. “La sofferenza fa parte della vita, nascere vivere e morire comportano sofferenza, questo sta alla base della filosofia buddhista. Noi affronteremo il dolore e non avremo problemi.”  
Goku ponderò per qualche lungo istante le parole di Sanzo, aveva parlato con voce bassa, intensa, tranquilla, mentre la sua mano aveva continuato a confortarlo con leggere carezze.  
“Nessun problema?”  
“Nessun problema.”


End file.
